Black Ice
by Masako Moonshade
Summary: How much can you take before I break you? Drabbles about Vlad Plasmius' relationship with an unknown character.
1. Tremble

Disclaimer: If I owned Danny Phantom, would I let it end? Ever? Now think about that long and hard. I'm a big fan.

AN: This, like Drawn to the Blackened Skies, was written and posted on a whim. Despite the advice from a close friend that this was a bad idea. But I think Vlad is too perfect a villain to just leave alone (even though my characterization stinks). The big question today is this: who is this woman? I don't know. This is a Vlad/Insert-female-here pairing. It can be Vlad/Cat, Vlad/OC, Vlad/some-cannon-character. If you'd like to tell me, then I'll be thrilled. Remember, all reviews are appreciated.

But please, don't kill me.

* * *

**…Tremble…**

She leaned forward, slowly, tentatively, doubt tinting every movement.

Of course she wasn't sure. There was too much darkness in him to ever grant her that luxury. But she pushed on, past doubt and self-consciousness. It was a stupid guess, but she ignored her better sense.

They made contact, his lips surprisingly soft, only veined with that familiar strength. They parted, and she studied him up close: his face was stuman and languid; his eyes crimson, sublime in their intensity. His hair was still silver, his skin still a human color, but she could see it now: the Spirit within, barely tethered in that Mortal body.

She wasn't sure whether to smile or recoil. So she did neither.

Vlad Masters wore a smile—that odd, victorious half smile, the one he used when he was letting you _think_ that you had won. He made a sound somewhere between a hum and a chuckle, and turned away. His final glance back was no promise—she would never earn a promise from him—but some musing that he would likely return. She nodded, though he had long since left the room and couldn't see.

When he returned, she would be there to greet him.


	2. Threat

Disclaimer: (In song format (The Song That Gets on Everybody's Neves))

_I own no-thing which gets on ol' Masako's nerves, _

_ol' Masako's nerves, _

_ol' Masako's nerves,_

_I own no-thing which gets on ol' Masako's nerves,_

_so quit rub-bing it in. (Dun dun!)_

AN: This is based off my perception of villainy in general. If Vlad wasn't so obsessed with Maddie, I can picture him having a lover, a stalker-esque person, or at least a woman whom he uses as a pawn or tool. This is how I perceive this woman. Again; who is she? The same creature from before? Or another entirely? Tsune? Sen? Scythe?Somebody that we've met in the series? Or some original character? You tell me.

* * *

**…Threat…**

His fingers caressed her throat and he grinned.

"You have no idea how easily I can kill you," he whispered in her ear. Her eyes fluttered open, studying his for an instant before closing again.

"Yes," she said softly. "I do." He arched an eyebrow, amusement unhidden on his features.

"Is that a fact?" he mused, kneading the unguarded flesh of her neck. She nodded sublimely.

"You've already destroyed the rest of me," she said, leaning into his touch. He chuckled, and his free hand began to stroke her hair.

"No," he thrummed. "I'm far more thorough than that. I wouldn't leave this much of you."

"I didn't say you were finished yet," she reminded him idly. His grin widened, and he adjusted his grip on her throat.

"Shall I snap your neck?" he wondered aloud. "Strangle you? Tear you to shreds?" All the while the threatening caress continued, but she said nothing. "How much can you take before I break you?"

"I could ask you the same question." She glanced up, looking him boldly in the eye. Crimson fire glinted back at her.

"I am _invincible_," he said slowly, sinisterly drawing out every syllable. She could see veins of hellish black edge his silver hair, while his face begin to pale, its features blended between a smug grin and a cruel glare. Instinct told her to flee, but instead she crept forward, gingerly wrapping her arms around his neck.

"And I'm not," she said, burying her face in his chest. "It makes no difference to you, does it? Whether I'm dead or alive?" Her voice was calm and sober. That surprised her; she expected to be a trembling heap on the floor. "I'll still be here, whether I'm human or ghost. You can kill me in a heartbeat and it wouldn't change a thing." His body radiated cold, but she expected no less. His arms formed a silver ring around her waist, cool enough to phase through her.

"Exactly," he said, still half changed, his voice like black ice. It seemed only fitting that such an alluring man would be the death of her.


End file.
